Two Choices
by Running For Anothers Dream
Summary: It wasn't right, being asked to choose like this. Between his sister and his best friend, between his beliefs and humanity. To be asked to serve the Lord of the Spirits himself - or maybe asked wasn't the right word? Maybe choice wasn't either? Because how could Kuwabara choose a path when each one ended in the death of someone that he loved?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, this is the very first chapter of what will hopefully become a full fledge novel. It chronicles the events of the series...if Kuwabara had died that night, beneath the bridge. And mark my words, everything is different.

* * *

A fist came down on Kuwabara's face, and then a second one. Cartiladge bent and blood spurted forth, a strangled groan leaving Kuwaraba's swollen lips. All that he could taste was iron, filling up his mouth and streaming down his face.

"I can't believe that he's still just standing there!" laughed one boy, a tall thing with crooked nose.

The second boy nodded, tpping the bat that he had been holding against the toe of his shoe. "I know. It's crazy, Takuhoshi! If he keeps this up for much longer, then I may have to jump in there myself."

Takuhoshi laughed again, a nasel sound, head tilting backwards as he did. "You should, Kenja! You won't believe how much fun this is!"

The highschooler's words were accompanied by another fist swinging out, this time catching Kuwabara in the gut. He gasped, arms moving to wrap around himself, chest heaving as he tried to rake in a decent breath of air.

Above the three of them, a girl with blue hair could only watch on in pity. "Sometimes, I forget just how cruel the human world can be."

There was no one around to hear her words, silent to the human ear as they were. Instead, they were swallowed up by the wind and carried off, into the distance where they were completely ignored.

Botan ran one hand through her hair, fingers curling in her bangs. She closed her eyes, drawing in a deep breath. Below her, the voice of Kazuma Kuwabara filled the air. And it was a pained thing, as both of the older boys moved in closer, one swinging fists and the other wood, over and over again.

Without trying to, Botan found herself counting the strikes.

_One.  
_

_Two._

Kuwabara hit the ground, struggling to get his shaking limbs to co-operate with him.

_Three.  
_

_Four.  
_

_Five._

He gave up, arms folding to cover his face instead.

_Six._

Kenja tightened his grip on the bat in his hand, only to swing once more.

_Seven_.

And that, she knew, was the fatal blow. Even with her eyes closed, the reaper could picture Kuwabara'as body go limp, arms falling away from his face. Takuhoshi laughed again and Kenja chided the younger fighter, insisting that he get up and stand through it.

When Kuwabara didn't move and didn't speak and didn't breath, they both took off running. Just like the bullies they were, eager to get away from the consequences of their actions. Not that they would, of course. A special home had already been slotted for both Kenja Iromota and Takuhoshi Ren, and it was not in Heaven.

But that was seldom a comfort to Botan anymore, and it most certainly would not be a comfort to young Kuwabara when he woke up.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It was nearly five minutes later when Botan caught sight of her newest charge, his pale form floating just outside of the entrance to the tunnel. Kuwabara's face was drawn into a tight line, lips pursed and eyes narrowed, both arms folded over his chest. Pensive, almost, as though he already knew what had happened.

Which, given the notes that Botan recieved on the young boy, would not be much of a surprise. Kuwabara may not have been the best of students, but he was a perceptive person and it was only right that it carried through even in death. Even in the situation that left so many others confused and afraid.

"Kazuma?" questioned Botan, lowering herself down until she was eye-level with the newly created ghost. "My name is Botan, and I'll be your guide from here on out."

"My guide?" Kuwabara's gaze shifted, from his own body that was still laying in the middle of the ground to Botan. "So this isn't a dream, is it?"

Botan shook her head. "No, it isn't. I'm really sorry to have to be the one to tell you this, but you've died."

Kuwabara pursed his lips together, tilting his head down so that he was looking at his feet. "I knew that it felt too weird for me to just be sleeping. Those guys...they really killed me?"

"Yes...I'm sorry, Kazuma." said Botan, nodding her head. "But this means that it's time for us to go, now."

"Wait! No way! Don't I even get to say my good byes, or something?" demanded Kuwabara, eyes widening. He didn't want to leave right then, without even seeing his sister one last time. Hopefully, his death wouldn't mean that the deal made regarding Okobu's job was turned null and void. The shorter boy needed that job, and Kuwabara wouldn't want to be the reason that his friend's entire family suffered.

Full lips pursing together, Botan shifted her grip on the oar beneath her. It wasn't exactly protocol to let people say farewell when their deaths were expected, as Kuwabara's had been. Still...

"Alright," she said after a moment. "I will give you two days, Kazuma. But then you have to come with me, alright? It isn't that bad on the other side, I promise."

-x-x-x-x-x

It was small. His wake, that was. It took place at home, in the dark of the living room. There were a few candles lit but nothing else, and Shizuru sat in front of her brother's photo with her head hung. The black dress she was wearing, Kuwabara decided, did not look good on her.

But then, she didn't usually look good in dark colors. They made her skin look sallow, as though all of the color had been drained from it. Red rimmed both her eyes, which were dry now but that didn't hide the fact that she had been crying earlier.

And behind her, sitting quietly around Kuwabara's old living room, were the three boys that he had grown up with. Okubo shifted, one hand coming up to scrub at his eyes, and Kuwabara gave a heavy sigh.

"Come on guys, you need to quit crying." he muttered, and it didn't matter that none of them could hear. Saying it to the wind was enough, because at least it was being said. "It'll be fine."

From behind him, Botan moved to rest her hand on Kuwabara's shoulder. "Do you want to wait until the others have shown up? Or are you good now, Kazuma?"

"No I - there aren't going to be others, I don't think. I don't, uh, I don't have a lot of friends." muttered Kuwabara, lips curving down into a frown. "It's just those guys and my sister."

"Oh." Botan lowered her eyes, because that was always such a hard thing to hear. People died all the time, yes, but some deaths were more difficult to be dealt with then others. Like those who would not be getting a second chance, or who were leaving behind people who needed him. And those three boys...that young girl...they would sorely miss Kazuma Kuwabara.

Giving another heavy sigh, Kuwabara tilted his head back, looking up at the cieling instead of at his family. "Let's just go, Botan. I don't...I don't wanna watch this."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So I spat out two chapters tonight so that you all could get a better glimpse at what I'm doing here. I hope that it's not too-too odd, and also maybe check out my poll?

* * *

The trip into the Spirit World was something that Kuwabara would never forget, or so he hoped. As a spirit, he felt weightless, almost empty. Able to move anywhere and everywhere, with no regards to the law of gravity or mass.

Still, he found himself very promptly informed that he could not travel through the gates and into the Spirit World on his own.

"If you could just go in on your own, what would I be for?" asked Botan, face crinkling up into a smile. Her eyes, which were at times light blue and other times bright green but always seemed to reflect spring in some way or the other, were brighter then they had ever been.

"Oh, yeah. I, uh, guess it makes more sense that you need to take me there." said Kuwabara, givig her a sheepish grin. "So, how does this work?"

Botan reached out, laying a hand on the spirit's shoulder. She was one of the only beings in existance that could touch him right then, in his bodyless shape. "It isn't going to hurt, if that's what you're wondering. All that you need to do is get onto the oar behind me and hold on. I'll be able to do the rest on my own, okay?"

She had been through this exact scenario so many times that it almost hurt. Her passengers, they wanted to be brave. Especially those that fit the profile of Kazuma Kuwabara - who was strong and brash and determined, always trying his hardest to look out for everyone around him. They didn't want to ask the questions that were really on their mind, just like they didn't want to show the fact that they were sad to go.

Botan could tell though. The young-but-ancient ferry girl was able to see it in Kuwabara's dark blue eyes. In the slight tremor of his jaw and how he was standing, tall but defensive. Giving him the slightest of reassureing she squeezes she held out her right hand and, in a flash of energy and cool breezes and something that was like bird song but not able to be heard by the human ear, her almost white oar appeared in her hand.

Kuwabara gave it a dubious look, shifting from foot to foot, but didn't argue. Just waited for Botan to get on, the finely carved plank of wood hoovering in the air, and then he clambered on as well. It was a clumsy acton, different from the graceful and elegant approach that Botan used, but it worked and that was all that mattered.

"You said hold on, but there isn't anything back here." Kuwabara said, looking around in dismay. No buckles no handhold, nothing. Just smooth wood beneath him, which made him feel so very unsteady.

Botan laughed, and it was loud and melodic. Like a brook running through a forest, untouched by human devices. "To me, Kuwabara! Hold on to me! Hurry now, everyone is waiting."

A brief pause and then Kuwabara's brows furrowed. "Everyone?"

"Mhmm. Everyone." Botan offered no other explanation because, truly, she did not know who would be waiting for Kuwabara on the other side. A grandparent perhaps, or maybe his mother. A long lost friend or a dog that had once been his faithful companion. It was different for everyone, but the fact that someone else would be there, that he wouldn't be alone, it gave Kuwabara comfort.

Just as it was supposed to do. Botan had been working for Lord Koenma for many centuries now, and her job was second-nature at this point. She knew all the right things to say, all the right places to smile, everything needed to persuade the lonely spirit to accompany her to his resting space.

Kuwabara proved to be no exception, defined arms moving to wrap around Botan's waist. Large hands rested against her stomach, fingers curling in the light blue fabric that was her dress.

And then they were moving and it wasn't just up and through the air, but through time and space as well. Past the realm where the clouds were white and the sky blue, and into a world were everything was monochrome. Red and blue and yellow, the color just seemed to fade away until only shades of black and white remained.

For Botan, it was a welcome sight. A land free of the vibrant colors and awful noises of the human world. Where the forests were unmarred and the rivers ran freely, apartments and highrises and oil plants a thing of the distant past. Or rather, Botanthought with the smallest of smiles, of the far future.

For Kuwabara, it was nothing more then a heavy pressure on his chest as the color drained away around him. It was as though the very air had condensed, forming an invisible boot that was resting above his lungs, the weight of the world forcing the breath out of him. His grip on Botan tightened, fingers curling against silk and head dipping forward until his chen was pressing against her shoulder.

"Kuwabara? Are you alright?" asked Botan, concern lacing her voice. There should have been no discomfort in the passing between worlds, even for a man who still had unfinished business in the living world, but especially for someone such as Kazuma Kuwabara.

Kuwabara just shook his head and tightened his jaw, because how should he know if Botan didn't? All that he knew was that this strange inbetween worlds left him breathless, and the lack of color was almost painful to be in. As though hundreds of thousands of hands were grabbing at him, trying to pull him from Botan's oar and down into the black and white land below.

"You need to tell me what's wrong, Kuwabara. We can't pass through the veil if there's a problem." Botan tried to explain, slowly to a halt. Issues from the human world could not be brought into the spirit world, after all. Policies could not be broken.

A moment of heavy silence passed before Kuwabara gave a slight shrug. "I don't know...it feels like it doesn't want me to go any further."

Botan frowned, her small nose wrinkling as she looked back at the human boy. He looked so very distraught. Sick almost, like any moment now he was just going to slip backwards and down, into the Passage of Times. "Like what doesn't? Did you see something?"

There shouldn't have been anything to see, not here. In this land, everything was frozen. It had been this way for centuries. Millenia, even. According to the old script, which were lost now and only remembered through the oldest of reapers, it had once been the sight of a great battle. The worst that the spirit world had ever been involved with, and one that they never wanted to repeat.

So it was sealed off, from time itself. Nothing moved in those trees and no wind blew. Everything was forever still and unharmed and unharming, just like Lord Koenma's mother had wanted it to be.

Kuwabara shook his head, but didn't speak this time. Just pressed himself closer to Botan's back, face burrying in the nook of her shoulder. It did not matter to him that he was showing weakness right then, because that pressure was unbearable and the strength to sit up straight had suddenly left him. Were it not for the light-natured girl before him, Kuwabara would have been plummeting from the oar. Down, down, down, until the color left his body too.

"I just want to go," he said, voice muffled against the fabric of her dress. "Please, Botan. Take me somewhere else."

And, after a moment's pause, Botan did. It was against policy, but there was nothing else for her to do. Kuwabara could not return to the human realm, not now that his soul had breached through the veils and into the Between.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Breaking from the Between and into the spirit world was different from entering it. Refreshing, almost, and something that Botan always looked forward too. There was no difference in the world around her that was visible, but she could feel the slight thrum in the air - and so could Kuwabara, lifting his head just slightly so he could look around.

That monochrome world still surrounded them, fading and pressing and squeezing, and it still didn't want to let Kuwabara go. Only it wasn't so much an it anymore, as a person. The feeling of a person. Something that Kuwabara couldn't put into words and didn't want too, because the thoughts that it evoked were horryfing.

Eyes, watching him. Breath, up against the back of his neck. Blood, so much blood, everywhere and on everything and Kuwabara couldn't get it off - just wanted it off!

He didn't realize that he had quit breathing, pupils dilating and face going pale. And neither did Botan, who was so focused on that feeling of her skin being purged of sin and disease and pollution. She tilted her head back, and wind that wasn't really there caught at her bangs and blew them backwards, sun shining down on her face.

She was warm and Kuwabara was cold and then they were there, and that monochrome world was gone behind them. A wave of exhaustion washed down on Kuwabara, and he sunk forward when those invisible hands that had been grabbing at him finally dissapeared.

"Kuwabara? Are you okay?" Botan asked, when the human didn't sit up right away.

Kuwabara gave a small nod against her shoulder, because he was never not-alright, no matter who asked. It was just second nature, it was what he thought and believed, so it was what was true. And Botan didn't push because she didn't know any better, and maybe the spirit world was still a grand sight for her to behold.

The part that she had entered into was a docking system of sort. The air around her was filled with hundreds of other reapers, of all genders and decorum and age, each with their own passenger that they were helping through to the next world. Someone in the distance laughed, and the sound was childlike and gleeful, all to familiar in an aching sort of way.

Just below her was a stretch of marble, white and cold, that rose up into an ever expanding tower. One that went too high to recount, to see, to know, until the clouds just seemed to devour it completely.

Botan made a special point of circling this monument, flying close enough the she could reach out and rest her fingers on the cold stone, tracing the carvings. "Isn't it amazing, Kuwabara?"

Still out of sorts from the experience, Kuwabara turned bleary eyes onto the tower. "What is it?"

The corners of Botan's lips twitched up, those spring eyes of hers softening. "We call it the Tower of Bethusdal. Every human that has ever lived on Earth and passed away, their name is carved here."

"Really?" Something about that struck Kuwabara as odd. But then, he decided, it was the after-life. Everything that had happened to him was odd, strange, and unwavering. This statue was no different. "How do the names get there?"

"No one knows. But they're all here, every last one of them. Even the ones that didn't think they had a name, they have a place here." said Botan, softly. Her fingers moved over a name, Robert Davies, and she could remember when the statue was small enough that she could reach the top with ease. "It grows on its own, so that no one will ever be forgotten."

"Wow," breathed Kuwabara, reaching out to mimic the reaper girl's movement. Beneath his hand, the marble was cold as ice but solid and steady. Hundreds of thoudands of millions of words were etched over its surface, each one another name, another story. It was almost too much to take in, because each word here had once been alive. Everyone that had been alive, they were now here.

A moment of silence passed, and then Kuwabara couldn't resist asking. He was a human after all, and a young one at that. "Is my mother here?"

Botan didn't hesitate to nod, even though she didn't know which scrawl held the name of Usagi Kuwabara. "Everyone's name is, Kazuma. One day, maybe you'll be able to find it."

It was a tempting thought, and for a moment Kuwabara wondered if that would help. Then they were moving again and the statue was out of his reach and far in the distance, just like the memory of his mother and his childhood.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

In another part of the wide kingdom that was spirit world, a boy by the name of Yusuke Urameshi was staring up at the sky. It was a dark hue of blue and purple, black mixing in with the other two colors and forming a heavy bruise that was rapidly taking over the sky. A sight that Yusuke had grown used too in the past several months.

Unlike Kazuma Kuwabara, Yusuke had not just lost his life and was not new to the strange realm. Unlike most, he had been moving aimlessly through the realm for nearing three months, with strange looking creatures and too-kind reapers as his guides. It was one of the few moments where he was left on his own, to sit and relax and not worry about what would happen to him.

It was a state of debate among the higher courts and Lord Koenma, though Yusuke couldn't see why himself. In his mind, the solution was simple. His death, it hadn't been meant to happen, wasn't expected. He was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

But he had still died. There was no heart beating in his chest or blood rushing through his veins. It didn't matter anymore if he breathed or not, or whether he ate. And his flesh body was burried in the local cemetary already, partially decayed and most likely already forgotten.

There was no going back, so he should have just been sent on to the next world.  
The issue was that, for some reason, Lord Koenma did not want to let Yusuke move on. And so the boy was stuck there, waiting and wondering and floating from one world to the next.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I would really adore to get some reviews for this story soon, if only to know whether people are interested in the concept or not. There is a poll up in my blog, too!

* * *

It was not often that a spirit was given the chance to pass through the Between freely and accompany a reaper on their trips to the human realm. Because of that simple fact, Botan took every chance she got to have Yusuke accompany her when she left the spirit realm.

Several days after retriving the soul of one Kazuma Kuwabara, who had been sent to the next realm with no problems and no issues, the young reaper girl found herself carting Yusuke Urameshi back into the human world.

The trip through the Between was just as it should have been, the monochrome of the frozen land making her feel so much more alive than anything else. Silencing the world that she had left behind, where ogres and demons scampered about, trying to sort through spirits and control lines. Giving her a burst of silence before Botan was flung straight into the bustling land that the humans had created, where cars and machinary and people screamed and tainted the air.

And then they were outside of the school and Botan was watching for a young woman with pale skin and dark hair, waiting for the car that she would drive up in. It would be a freak accident that took the life of Evelyn Munroe. A small mistep as she got out of the car to meet her son's teacher that would send her spiraling to the ground, head making contact with cement and life ending in seconds.

A sad way to go, but far from the worse. It was painless and quick, unlike the last life that Botan ferried to the other side. Evelyn would not suffer and her son, nearly a grown man now, would eventually move on and continue on with his life. There would be no snags or loose ends to worry about.

"Hey, Botan! There's something going on down at the school!" called Yusuke, pointing in the direction of Sarayshki Jr. High.

Botan blinked, drawn out of her thoughts by the ghost's loud voice. "What are you going on about now, Yusuke?"

"I'm going on about the cop cars out there, in front of the school!" insisted Yusuke, dropping down so that he was closer to the earth. "I wonder what happened?"

No sooner had he spoken then the front doors of the main building were pushed open. Two cops walked out, side by side, each with a hand on Ikashi Owomotou's shoulders. The narrow faced teacher's arms were pulled behind his back, the shining silver links of hand-cuffs around his wrists. Several children were peering out from behind them, watching with wide-eyes as the police led their teacher towards one of the patrol cars.

"I wonder what's going on?" asked one girl, echoing Yusuke's thoughts.

Her friend shrugged. "I don't know. I heard that Mr. Ikashi is in trouble for getting someone killed. They say he's being charged with murder!"

"Woah," muttered Yusuke, crossing his legs. "I always knew that guy was a bastard, but I didn't think that he was actually capable of killing someone. You know anything about this, Botan?"

Botan's eyes softened, and she supposed that it was only right the teacher was in such trouble. When she spoke, her words were quiet. "I do, but I can't talk to you about it. The affairs of the dead need to stay seperate, Yusuke, and this was a death that was meant to happen. I just hope it doesn't affect you in any ill-way."

"Huh? How would it affect me? Was it someone I knew?" asked Yusuke.

Botan gave him a bitter smile. "It was a boy that you used to go to school with. Ikashi arranged for some other children to beat him up, but they went a little bit too far. He passed away in that tunnel beneath the bridge, before anyone even knew what had happened to him."

Silence for a moment, and then Yusuke shrugged. "It won't, no worries. I'm not friends with any of those assholes

-x-x-x-x-x

It was nearly two days later and the fire was raging. Licking at the walls of the Urameshi residence and all that they housed, including a dear friend of his by the name of Keiko.

The heat clawed at the girl, trying to force her away from the wall that she was crouched beside. Keiko curled in on herself, tears streaking down her face - and Yusuke didn't want to have to watch this, to see her die because of him.

"Can't you get her out of here, Botan?" he demanded of the reaper beside him.

Botan shook her head, fist raising to press against her lower lip. "Her death may not be scheduled but I can't stop it, Yusuke. There's nothing I can do."

"No! There has to be something that you can do! She doesn't deserve to die, not like this! Not for my mother!" cried Yusuke, flinging one hand out towards where his long-time friend was crouched.

Because, really, that was the only reason that Keiko was there that day. She had wanted to check on Atsuko, make sure that her son's trip out of state hadn't left her with any issues and that the house was still standing.

Atsuko hadn't been home but the house was a mess, as it usually was. Trash littered the floor and newspapers crowded every surface, the scent of alcohol permeating the air even through the smoke that was now filling the air.

And for a moment, Botan really feared that Yusuke was wrong and there would be no saving Keiko. But then it clicked with her that there /was/ something that could be done, even if it would be a difficult choice to make. "There is one thing, but I'm afraid you may not like it."

"I don't care what it is, just tell me!" demanded Yusuke, because the flames were licking at Keiko's shirt sleeve now.

"Take your necklace and throw it into the fire." said Botan, voice serious. "It will work as a charm to part the flames. But don't be rash, Yusuke! If you do this, there will be no bringing you back to life, no matter what Lord Koenma wants."

It didn't make sense to Yusuke right then, and it wouldn't make sense to him later. The necklace was just a simple leather rope, with a small golden coin on it. It was etched with what, to Yusuke, was just a random desgin. To Botan and the other reapers and those of the Old Times, it was so much more than that.

It was an heirloom. It was powerful. It was the sole reason that Yusuke Urameshi had not just been sent on to the after life. Without it, Koenma would have no interest in the boy.

"I don't give a shit! Just save her!" shouted Yusuke, and then the small golden medallion was being pulled from around his neck and thrown, flying through the air before he had even thought through what he was going. It hit the flames and exploded, a spray of purple light filling the house.

The fire seemed to grow cold, drawing away from Keiko and the door until a pathway had been formed. And, despite the fact that she was afraid and sore, Keiko did her best to pick up herself and head for the door. Out of the corner of his eye, Yusuke could make out someone running in to help her. Didn't bother to try and figure out who though, because his mind was suddenly reeling with the fact that he wasn't going to come back now.

-x-x-x-x-

"You let him do what?" demanded Koenma, all but jumping out of his chair. If it were anything less then a throne, it would have toppled over, gold hitting marble and no doubt chipping both. Thankfully though, it was well anchored and did not budge.

Botan pursed her lips together, folding her hands behind her back and tilting her head so that she could look up at the young lord. Everything about him seemed hassled, to the point that his face was creased and he looked far too similiar to his father. "I let him use the pendant."

"But why?" persisted Koenma, and then he shook his head, soft brown hair fluttering around him, caught up in wind that grew more wild with each passing second. "I already said that I needed him! I needed that necklace!"

And he had, several times. Botan was very much aware of how important Yusuke Urameshi was to the world of the undead. She also knew full well the sheer importance of that simple golden charm, and all the power that the symbol carved onto the coin held. Still, as far as she was concerned, this was more important.

"Lord Koenma," said Botan, giving a soft sigh. "Yusuke deserved this. We have been toying with him since before he passed on and, really, he was a good boy in life. How couldn't I help him save her?"

"Easily!" snapped Koenma, and the spirit lord rubbed at the side of his head. He was not happy, not one bit! "Do you even understand what you just lost?"

"Of course I do," countered Botan, crossing the small space between herself and Koenma. She grabbed a hold of the older spirit's dark red robes, yanking on them just slightly. "From the moment I saw it, I knew what that mark meant! But we haven't used anything of the Angel's in centuries...and he deserved that. He carried that power for years, he deserved to be the one to use it."

Because with the power of the Angel's Sigil, came the curse of the Fallen. All who held the golden charm were fated with the worst of luck, and Yusuke Urameshi had been no exception. Every last ounce of bad luck that had ever befallen him, his family, or those he met, it had all been caused by the necklace worn around his neck.

Still, Botan looked up at her lord with wide spring eyes, fingers curled in the soft fabric of his robes. "He gave his life up for her, Lord Koenma. Doesn't that mean something?"

For a moment, there was silence. Then Koenma gave a heavy sigh out through his nose, one pale hand settling on the reaper girl's shoulder. "Of course it does. I just haven't decided how much it means."

"Everything," answered Botan, without a moments hesitation. "And you know that as well as I do."

"Fine," says Koenma after a moment. Then he pulls away from the young reaper girl, waving one hand towards the door of his chamber. "Go, do what you wish for him.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I have so much planned out for this story that it is so not funny. I just hope that everyone here enjoys it, and maybe someone would drop me a line or two? Just to let me know that people are reading this. c:

* * *

"Ah, it is good to be back!" said Yusuke, loudly. Not to anyone in particular, but just to the city at large. Three days had passed by since Koenma had granted him with life again, but the feeling of blood coursing through his veins was still a welcome feeling.

Above him, the sun shone down hot, sky clear of clouds. It made for a perfect day to walk through the town, one last break before Keiko forced him back into school for a few days.

For the last two or so hours, Yusuke had mostly walked on his own. But then, out of the corner of his eyes, he caught sight of a familiar face. Short dark hair and soft brown eyes, with a light blue uniform that showed he went to Sarayashki too.

"Hey, Okubo! That's your name, right?" Yusuke waved in the other boy's direction, pleased when he looked over at him.

"Me?" Okubo pointed a finger at himself, as though he was surprised that Yusuke had bothered to speak to him. Then that surprise changed to something else, something close to looking absolutely upset. "I know you. You're Urameshi."

"Damn right I am." said Yusuke, walking over to where Okubo was standing. "And you're one of Kuwabara's boys, right? Where is the big oaf at? I haven't seen him for a while."

Around them, the bustling city life kept moving. People spoke with each other and talked on the phone, they laughed and they shouted. A car drove past, blaring its horn at a bird that had flown into the rode. But on that one little patch of sidewalk, it was as though the world had come to a stand still.

Okubo looked as though he had been struck. The color drained from his face and his eyes went wide, mouth opening but no words coming out.

Frowning, Yusuke reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, you okay? You look like you saw a ghost or something."

At first, it looked like Okubo was going to pull the tough act. He backed up a step and nodded, the words 'of course' on the tip of his tongue. And then he crumbled, because what was the point? None, really. There would be no point in not telling Yusuke what had happened.

After all, Okubo could still remember how distraught Kuwabara had been at the other boy's funeral, back before the 'miraculous recovery'. Despite the two class-mates words, Yusuke and Kuwabara had been more friend then rival, and didn't he deserve to know?

Yes, decided Okubo, he did.

"Well?" prompted Yusuke, slightly annoyed at that point. "Out with it. Usually he'd be out here trying to beat me in a fight by now. He sick or something?"

"Something." muttered Okubo, mouth suddenly dry. "Urameshi, you were gone for a bit and - there was a problem. At school, with one of the teachers and some other students and..."

"And what? Out with it, Okubo." demanded Yusuke, arms crossing over his chest.

Okubo took a deep breath, unsure if he had ever actually said it out loud before that exact moment. "Kuwabara's funeral was last week, Urameshi."

Another car passed by and the horn blared, but the city had gone silent in Yusuke's ears. Okubo's words seemed heavy, as though they had tumbled out of the slightly younger boy's mouth of their own accord. Stifling, wrapping around Yusuke's throat and digging at his chest, because that couldn't be right.

"His funeral?" echoed Yusuke, words soft and quickly lost in the city air.

Okubo nodded, one arm coming up to scrub at his eyes. "It was my fault. He wasn't allowed to fight those other kids because he was trying to help me, but one of them had a bat. They beat him to death, Urameshi."

For a long moment, Yusuke was silent. Okubo's words didn't really register right away, but were instead swallowed by the wind. And then they slammed into him, full force and clawing and digging and scratching, twisting around his throat to the point that he couldn't breath any more.

Everything fell into place right then. Ikashi getting arrested. The look on Okubo's face when they first walked up. The absence of his long time rival; and maybe Kuwabara had been more then that, maybe Kuwabara had been the closest thing that Yusuke had to a friend, maybe there was a reason that it felt like the ground had just been ripped out from beneath him.

"Who did it?" Yusuke's words came out stunted. Croaked, almost, as though saying them any louder would be taboo.

Okubo gave a small, tired looking shrug...and then he turned and disappeared into the crowd of city life.

-c-c-x-x-x-x-x

Despite his earlier promise to Keiko, Yusuke did not go to school that day, nor the next. In fact, he did not make an appearance at school that entire week. There was no point, really. It wasn't as though he ever learnt anything there, and skipping every day just gave him so much more time to do exactly what he wanted.

Beneath that, in a part of Yusuke's mind that was there and active but seldom heard, he couldn't help but think that it was rather pointless going when Kuwabara would not be there anymore.

Kazuma Kuwabara and Yusuke Urameshi had been friends for many years. And, for many years, each school day had ended with the two getting into a fight. A friendly scuffle really, where they went at each other with all they had, niether afraid of hurting the other one.

Now, that was gone and Yusuke was actually feeling rather lost.

-x-x-x-x

Three days passed by before Yusuke decided on what to do. Except it wasn't so much a decision as it was a whim, because he couldn't stay in the house anymore and didn't know where else to go. Had no where else to go, because Keiko was not speaking to him at that moment, not since he dropped out of school completely.

So Yusuke pulled on his jacket and began to walk. The streets were not crowded, as many were already in school or at work, and niether were the roads. It made the walk short and easy - and how did he know where Kuwabara used to live? Had he gone over to the other boy's house once or twice in the past? At that moment, Yusuke couldn't remember the reason. Just the path.

The white walled house had a somber look to it, though Yusuke couldn't place why to begin with. Not until he had made it up the walk and to the front door, peering in through the window as he knocked.

The curtains were all black, hung in the windows like veils. They were drawn shut, blocking out the mid-morning sun. When the door opened a moment later, it was to reveal a tall woman with dark brown hair, skin turned almost sickly by the black suit that she had on.

"Do I know you?" she asked, and there was something about her voice that just seemed so tired.

Yusuke shrugged, scuffing the toe of one shoe against the ground. "I don't think so. But, uh, I knew Kuwabara. I mean, Kazuma. I knew Kazuma. This was where he lived, right?"

For a long moment, the woman just stared at him. And then she opened up the door and motioned him inside, walking further into the dark house herself. Yusuke had no choice but to follow, trying hard not to stare at the covered mirror hanging on one wall or how most of the photos were turned so that the image was facing the wall.

Eventually they made it to the living room and the woman sat. Dark eyes focused on Yusuke, watching him, waiting until he had taken a seat as well. "I'm Shizuru. Kazuma was my younger brother."

"Oh." It was suddenly hitting Yusuke that this had been a very bad idea. He knew nothing about Kuwabara's home-life and the other boy nothing of his, so why go to his old house? Why bother his still grieving family?

Shizuru leaned back against the couch, fingers moving until she had a lit cigarette between her lips. "I haven't seen you before. What's your name, kid?"

"My name? Yusuke Urameshi. I used to go to school with your brother." muttered Yusuke and, yes, this had been a very bad idea indeed.

For a moment, something passed through Shizuru's eyes. It wasn't anger or surprise, but it was /something/. And then it was gone, floating into the air on a cloud of smoke. "He spoke about you before. Said the two of you were really good friends, even if you never came over. I don't think the rest of the guys liked you very much though."

Yusuke shrugged. "I don't like them all that much either. But...I guess you could say that we were friends. We messed around with each other a lot."

"I know. You used to send my baby brother home covered in bruises." said Shizuru, and for a moment Yusuke thought that he was in trouble. Instead though, the older woman offered him a slight smile. "He was always real happy when he got to fight with you. The dumbass never learned, did he?"

A small smile flickered across Yusuke's face. "No, he sure didn't. As if he was going to be able to beat me."

"You came over here for something, right?" questioned Shizuru abruptly. "A question about my brother? Or did he owe you something?"

"What? No! I just...I wasn't around when he died." said Yusuke. "And I don't know anyone that actually has a clue about what happened. I was wondering if you could tell me?"

It was clearly not his brightest move, and Yusuke could tell that by the look in Shizuru's eyes. Sad and angry and a little bit lost, like she wasn't positive about what she should be doing anymore. All the same, she answered him.

"It was a deal he made with one of the teachers at his school. He would go without fighting for two weeks, and Ikashi wouldn't mess with Okubo's job." said Shizuru, with a heavy sigh.

"Ikashi though, he set it up so that these kids would go after Kazuma and try and get him to fight. When he didn't, well, word got around pretty quick. Some kids thought that it would be fun to bring a bat into the mix."

Yusuke felt cold, arms moving to wrap around his chest. When he had died, it had been quick and painless. The car slammed into him, breaking his neck and killing him almost instantly. But that, it sounded painful and drawn out and so very unfair.

"One of his boys, Saramotou, found Kazuma a few hours later." Shizuru's voice broke then, breath locking itself in her chest. "He was already dead."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Heh. I'm enthralled with this story. I can't wait for others to start reading it, too. c:

So there may be some inconsitencies between this story and the actual plot of Yu Yu Hakusho - that's because, were Kuwabara to die, then everything would change and be completely different.

* * *

"There you are, Yusuke!" called Botan, waving in the direction of said human. She was smiling, skirt of her dress wrapping around her legs as she ran.

Stubborn, Yusuke didn't stop. He wanted nothing to do with the spirit realm, even though they had made a deal. Even though he was supposed to help them whenever they called - because it was too soon for this and there was too much on his mind.

Like the look on Shizuru's face when she spoke about Kuwabara, so completely distraught and out of touch with the rest of the world.

The tone of her voice, because sometimes she spoke as though she had been right there, felt each blow that she spoke about as though her own body had been the one that was struck.

The way she had no problems opening her house up to Yusuke. Shizueu said that Kuwabara had claimed they were friends, and she couldn't turn away a friend of her brother's.

Yusuke, for his part, didn't understand why. It was a question that constantly plagued him, mind wrapped up in it even as he walked along the sidewalk. A slender hand came down on his shoulder and Yusuke yelped, spinning around and swinging at the person behind him.

Botan gave a surprised yelp, stumbling backwards and away from the human boy. "Yusuke!What do you think you're doing?"

Blinking, Yusuke lowered his curled fist. "Botan? What're you doing down here? Oh shit, I'm not supposed to die, am I? I just got here!"

"Oh, don't be silly." chided Botan, waving one hand through the air. "Of course you aren't going to die. Lord Koenma just sent me to let you know that he needed to cash in that favor you owe him. You know, for bringing you back to life?"

For a moment, Yusuke just stared at the reaper girl. He couldn't believe that they wanted him to do something for them. Hadn't the sacrifice of his soul been enough? "What the Hell are you going on about?"

"Language, Yusuke. Hell deserves your respect." Botan frowned slightly, because it was one of the first things that a reaper learnt. Hell was more then just a place, but an ethereal being, something to be respected and honored and feared. "And you heard exactly what I said. A very important artifact has been stolen from Lord Koenma, and it's been thought that a demon by the name of Evola has it. We need you to track her down."

"Let me get this straight." said Yusuke, the sarcasm heavy in his voice. "You all brought me back to life and then our deals were supposed to be done with. But now, you want me to go out and hunt demons for you, because you were too stupid to hang onto some priceless antiques?"

"Well, I wouldn't use that wording exactly, but pretty much." chirped Botan, giving the human boy a nod.

Yusuke pursed his lips together, eyes narrowing slightly. "Okay. So now that we have that settled, let's move onto the important bit. What's in it for me if I do this for you?"

Botan was silent for a moment, light purple eyes going wide. Then her face twisted into something indignant and she gave a huff. "Do you mean to say that helping to save human-kind isn't a big enough reward for you?"

"That's exactly what I mean to say." Yusuke crossed his arms over his chest, not budging on the matter. "So what do I get out of it?"

Another pause, where Botan mimicked Yusuke's movement. "What do you want from it, Yusuke?"

"I want you to bring Kuwabara back to life." The words were out of Yusuke's mouth before he even realized that he had thought them, and that had his brain coming to a screeching stop.

This was a chance for him to ask for anything. Yusuke could name just about anything in the world right then, and it would have become his. Instead, the first thing that came to mind was the name of his long-time rival.

Botan did not hesitate in saying 'yes'.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Bringing Kuwabara back to life was different then when Yusuke came back. There was no body to restore and no time to work within but rather, everything had to be done quickly and on the fly. And Yusuke was there, in Spirit World, to watch it happen.

As Kuwabara's body had already been buried, a new one had to be made. It took three hours and more energy then Yusuke had ever thought possible to pour into one place, as the ogres attempted to remake the body.

Kazuma Kuwabara was made up out of an excess of spirit energy, or so Botan said, and his new body needed to have just as much as the last.

Then came reigning in the taller boy's soul and reattaching it to his body, which Yusuke was not privy to seeing. But he could hear it though, that dreaful screaming echoing through the halls. Could see the light flash, blue and white and orange, then disappear. Just barely make out the voices that started up after it ended, as Botan tried to explain to Kuwabara what exactly had happened.

Then there was complete silence, and Yusuke found that he had nothing to do but stand in the hallway and wait. Scuffed one shoe against the tile floor and tilted his head back, counting the lines in the cieling. Then tried to find shapes in them, because whatever was going on in that room was stretching on and on at this point.

Eventually, the large double doors opened. Botan came out first, and there was a light in her eyes that just seemed to say everything had gone alright. One that was reinforced when Kuwabara walked out after her, wearing simple white slacks and a loose fitting tee-shirt. There were dark circles under his eyes and his skin looked sallow - but he was alive and that made all of those things unimportant.

"Kuwabara! They did it! For a while there, I thought that they were going to tell me it wasn't possible anymore. Then you would be shit out of luck, wouldn't you Botan?" said Yusuke, and the fact that what he was saying wouldn't make sense to Kuwabara didn't matter.

He was a rambler after all. Tired, pissed, upset, excited - and off went his mouth, trying to fill the silence and settle things at the same time.

"Urameshi? What are you doing up here?" asked Kuwabara, and he sounded surprised.

Beside him, Botan gave one of those soft smiles of hers, putting a hand on the taller human's shoulder. "Oh, didn't I tell you, Kazuma? Yusuke here is the one that made the deal with Lord Koenma. He's the reason that you were given a second chance."

"Wait, what? You?" Kuwabara jabbed a finger in Yusuke's direction, and for a moment it looked as though a fight may break out. Kuwabara grabbed a fistful of Yusuke's shirt, narrowing the distance between them until they were a breath apart.

A little caught off gaurd, Yusuke pulled his head back, trying to put more distance betweem their faces. "Yeah. What of it?"

A moment of stiff silence - and then Kuwabara was giving Yusuke's shirt another harsh tug, pulling the shorter male up against him and into a hug. Tilting his head, Kuwabara pressed his chin against Yusuke's hair, trying rather hard not to actually cry. "Thanks, Urameshi. I - I owe you one, big time."

Yusuke didn't say anything right away, didn't do anything. Just stood there stiff and surprised and maybe a little uncomfortable. Then he wrapped his arms around Kuwabara as well, giving the other boy a halted pat on the back. "Yeah, yeah. No problem. Now quit moping around up here, alright? We have shit to do back down on Earth."

-x-x-x-x-x-

The next few hours were long and drawn out, and Yusuke was not privy to the conversation that Kuwabara had with Koenma. He just knew that when the taller boy came out from behind those tall golden doors, it was with a grim look on his face, as though he had swallowed a lemon or been told of some horrible crime.

"You arlight?" asked Yusuke, tilting his head at the other boy.

Kuwabara nodded, hands moving to absently straighten the wrinkles out of his shirt. "Yeah, everything's good. He was just telling me about some things. Those are some weird looking antlers, am I right?"

Just as it was ment too, as it always did, the sudden change in subject caught Yusuke off gaurd and his attention was swayed. "Yeah, they are pretty freaky looking. I swear, those things look different every time that I see them!"

Kuwabara gave a low, thoughtful hum, and then turned away from the door. Shoving his hands into his pockets, he started down the long hallway and Yusuke was quick to get on his tail.

"You aren't really just gonna walk off are you? Pch, you're never going to find here without help," snorted Yusuke folding both arms behind his head. "This place is a fucking maze!"

Kuwabara didn't speak. Five minutes later, he had led both of them back to the room where Botan waited.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: A bit shorter now, as I struggle to produce some character filling bits before we go into the long haul action packed main plot.

* * *

"What're we doing at your house again?" asked Kuwabara, trailing along behind Yusuke. The path up to the other boy's house was littered with broken bottles and trash that had supposedly blown out of the open door.

Kuwabara had only been over to the Urameshi Household once or twice in the past, both on the invitation of Keiko. Still, he could remember always being rather appalled at the state that the building was kept in and the sheer amount of beer bottles that had been scattered about the place. It seemed that in his absence none of that had changed.

Despite the house evidently being empty at the moment, the front door was still open, leading almost directly into the living room. A futon had been placed in the middle of the floor just in front of the television, the covers thrown back and still unmade. It was far from being a pleasent living place, Kuwabara couldn't help but think.

Yusuke rolled his eyes, kicking off his shoes on the way towards the staircase. "God, do you have cotton in your ears or some shit? I already said that you're gonna stay the night over here!"

"I heard you the first time, Urameshi! I just meant why? I mean, I'm alive now. Shouldn't I go back home and let my sister know?" questioned Kuwabara. None the less, he followed Yusuke up the stairs and down into the following hall.

Yusuke snorted. "Oh yeah, that'll be a blast. You look like you just crawled out of the ground, Kuwabara. Go get a shower or something before you start smelling like it, too."

"Hey! I don't smell!" shouted Kuwabara, arms crossing over his chest in annoyance. "You're the one that looks like they don't bathe, with that nasty ass hair of yours."

"My hair isn't nasty." snapped Yusuke, scowling over his shoulder. "Now get your ass outta my hallway before I kick it out."

"Like you could!" Kuwabara stuck his tongue out at Yusuke, only to scamper off down the hall in the direction he guessed was the bathroom.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The water was warm against his sore muscles, and Kuwabara found himself not doing much more then leaning against the poreclain wall of the tub and closing his eyes. It may have only been a few weeks since he had a shower, but it felt like it was far longer then that.

It ran dark for the first few minutes, washing away the ash from his otherwise pale skin. According to Botan, his body was made in an urn, just like one would bake clay in. It made him wonder if maybe there was a bit of clay inside of him now, and maybe that would eventually affect things?

He didn't know, and his skin showed no answers, no matter how long Kuwabara stared at his hand. Curled and then uncurled his fingers, dark blue eyes watching the motion, the rivulets of water running over skin, the fact that the water didn't feel nearly as hot as it should have.

And Kuwabara could smell earth, too. That heady scent, the one that filled the air after a heavy rain storm, where everything was fresh and new. Like soil and grass and growing things, and Kuwabara decided rather abruptly that he was finished with the shower.

The water smelled weird, after all.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Ta da!" cheered Yusuke, setting a chipped, blue plate down on Kuwabara's lap. "Breakfast is served!"

"Well look at that, Urameshi! You do have manners!" laughed Kuwabara. The grin slipped off of his face when he looked down, lips twisting down at the item on his plate. "So, uh, what the Hell is that supposed to be?"

"It's a waffmore." Yusuke sat down beside Kuwabara, the springs of the couch creaking beneath him.

"A what-a-what?" asked Kuwabara, blinking down at the rather slopply made dish.

"Just shut up and eat it, you dumbass!" snapped Yusuke, picking up his own thrown-together sandwhich and taking a bite. Warm marshmallow oozed down his chin, and he made a smacking noise with his lips.

"Ugh, gross. Forget what I said about manners, you eat like a pig." muttered Kuwabara, looking at Yusuke disfainfully out of the corner of his eyes. The other boy was shoving the waffle-creation into his mouth as though it was the first thing that he had been able to eat in weeks.

After his own first bite, Kuwabara had no problem understanding why that was. It was salty and sweet and just a little bit crunchy, one of the most amazing things that Kuwabara had ever had before. His own waffmore was gone in just several bites, and then he was trying to suck the cream off of his fingers.

Beside him, Yusuke laughed and sat the plate down on the cushion beside him. "What did I say? Waffmores are only the best thing ever."

Kuwabara let his hand fall from his mouth and turned to frown at Yusuke. The effect was lessoned by the marshmellow and peanut butter stuck to his chin and lips, crumbs from the waffles scattered over his shirt. "It's probably the only thing you've ever been right about, dumbass."

Yusuke's face crumpled into an angry scowl...and then he was leaning forward and rubbing the remnants of his breakfast all over the front of Kuwabara's shirt.

-x-x-x-x-x-

The walk to Kuwabara's house was silent and almost tense and Yusuke found himself wishing that he had just stayed at his own home. It would have made it far easier to avoid all of this awkward nonsense, piecing things together later from bits of conversation rather then witnessing himself. It was too late for that decision now though, and he could do nothing but walk.

Down the road and up the driveway, pausing at the front door and watching as Kuwabara shifted from foot to foot. The taller boy looked so unhappy, so nervous, biting down on his bottom lip and then just standing there, as though he physically couldn't bring himself to knock.

"Well? You just going to stand there like a dumbass, or are you actually gonna do something?" chided Yusuke, crossing his arms over his chest. "And why the Hell bother knocking? It's your house too."

"It was my house before I /died/," snapped Kuwabara, hackles raised and muscles tense. It wasn't that he didn't want to go in, and he certainly wanted to see his big sister. He was just a little afraid that she wouldn't believe him or accept him and then what would he do?

Live on his own, probably, with few options aside from that.

Another few minutes passed and then Yusuke gave an irate sigh. Fed up with the entire ordeal, he shoved past Kuwabara and moved to knock on the door - only for it to swing open and nearly hit him. Yelping, Yusuke flung himself backwards and out fo the way.

Kuwabara was unable to dodge his attacker, as strong arms circled him and a warm body flung against him. The sudden weight of his older sister had him stumbling backwards, but Kuwabara threw his arms around her anyway, out of sheer instinct. Shizuru didn't fall often, but he always caught her when she did.

"H-hey!" cried Kuwabara, barely regaining his footing in time to keep himself from hitting the ground.

Shizuru pulled away from Kuwabara, eyes large and shot through with red, like she had spent a long time crying. She still wore black, and the clothing made her skin look pale. "You little shit! What the Hell do you think you were doing, dying like that? Do you know what you put me through?"

Yusuke looked surprise, because that was hardly the reception that he'd been expecting. Shouting, yes, but also surprise and maybe a little bit of fear. Not this certainty, like Kuwabara had been away too long on a trip or come home far too late. Not like Shizuru had known that he was alive and back and would be on the otherside of the door.

For his part though, Kuwabara just looked ashamed of himself. He couldn't stand making Shizuru worry about him, not when she already had so much to deal with. "I'm sorry, sis. I didn't mean to upset ya like that."

She slapped him. Hard. Pain shot across his face and Kuwabara could feel the skin begin to tingle, knew that it had already turned red. Then, Shizuru once more hugged him, burying her face in Kuwabara's shoulder.

Despite the fact that she was older by several years, Kuwabara was taller than she was. Stronger too, in more ways than one. Shizuru gave a heavy sigh and closed her eyes, just breathing in her brothers scent.

He smelled like cheap soap, maple syrup, and earth.


End file.
